irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Rachel, labeled as The Pretty Perfectionist, was a contestant on IRC Camps Season One. She is played by Anonymos. She is on the Killer Actors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Rachel arrives along with the other fifteen contestants. Chris reveals that the challenge is an adventure movie, and Rachel appears nervous. He says that the challenge is a cliff dive, which Rachel is disgusted by. Tensions begin to heat up with her and her team as she refused to jump. She reluctantly agreed to do so, saying that the one thing that the show was for was becoming a team player. Rachel decides that she should attempt to psych Monica to chicken out, pretending that there was a shark in the water. It is unknown whether this worked or not, as Monica didn't comment on this, but didn't jump. Overall, her team won invincibility when all eight contestants from her team jumped. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Rachel expressed disgust at the nature movie, stating that she hated bugs. She was slightly frightened by the fact that Chris had selected a mountain lion for her team's animal. She complained a little bit about her team in the confessional, but said they could win if they kept a positive attitude. After the lion attacked Nalyd, she was concerned that they hadn't gotten any footage of the attack. The Killer Actors won the challenge. This is the first episode where James showed attraction to her. She and Victoria formed an alliance. In Je t'aime, she questioned whether or not Chef's food contained nutrition from all of the main food groups. She sort of smiled after James smiled at her. She complained about Chris' accent. She mentioned in the confessional that none of the males on her team met her standards. She was slightly appalled when James said that he loved her. She criticized Victoria and Tye on their acting ability. She regretfully went up for the last challenge in the romance movie. She was partnered with Ethan for the wrestling match. At first Rachel seemed regretful about fighting, but she soon got into it, saying that she knew six kinds of martial arts. She was able to defeat LeShawna and Frank in the wrestling match, winning the challenge for her team. Princessa cheered her on the whole time. She said in the confessional that James sort of creeped her out with his nonstop waving and winking. Tye joined Victoria and Rachel's alliance. In A Christmas Miracle, Rachel was very pepped up in the beginning, stating that she was ready to win another challenge. She was unhappy when Chris chose to do a Christmas challenge, as she is Jewish. She was unhappy that she was unable to do the makeup, saying that she always has her stage makeup with her. She also mentioned that the show was prejudice in the confessional. Midway through the episode, James asked Rachel out, which she said no to. James repeatedly told himself that he was over her. The Screaming Directors won the challenge, and she received the final marshmallow for no apparent reason. In the bottom two, she received support for the final marshmallow from some people, while she received disfavor for it from others. James most likely is not over Rachel as he expressed joy and gratitude when Rachel received the final marshmallow. In Yeehaw, Rachel complains about the cleanliness of the mess hall, and resents being called a cowpoke by Chris. She revealed in the confessional that reason that she didn't like James back was because she had a boyfriend back home who dumped her, and it was too soon to be in another relationship. During the challenge, Rachel was the last person to jump on her team, and landed on the horse, only to fall off. Chris counted it, anyway. After the campfire ceremony, she confronted James, and began to tell him why she didn't like him back, telling him it wasn't his fault, but her voice trailed off. She, at the end, tried to prevent Ethan and James from fighting over her, saying she wasn't worth it. In the confessional, she said that she was. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, Rachel didn't do all that much. She complained in the confessional about how Nalyd was probably a threat in the long run. Her team lost, and at the campfire, she was safe. In I Make Fire!, Rachel once again complained about the mess hall, asking Chris if he could speak with her about it. He said later, but it never happened. At the caveman challenge, Rachel wore the loin bikini, but only because they were the only ones in her size. She asked Chris if the bones were from actual animals, to which he said no, suspiciously. She was paired up against James in the fight. He had didn't hold back, at all, knocking her out, and causing her to lose the match. She said in the confessional that she thought she was going home, saying that she deserved to, for being weak, and cried. She started holding a grudge against James. She voted for Victoria because Nalyd threatened to vote her off if she didn't. She said to James at the campfire that he doesn't have a chance with her and he never did. In I Hate High School, Rachel woke up, and said in the confessional that she wasn't going to complain about the cleanliness of the mess hall, anymore, as she wasn't getting anywhere. She grimaced when she sat in the mess hall, and Nalyd said that they were friends, to which Rachel was surprised, as she didn't realize this. She was not selected to be in the challenge on her team. She didn't want to admit that LeShawna's cheer was better than Princessa's, but she did, in the confessional. She cheered on Nalyd, and hated on James through the football challenge. She said that James couldn't score in football, or with a girl. James did manage to score, winning the challenge. She said that she knew she was gone, telling Nalyd not to bother voting out anyone else, as he made an alliance, and ought to stick with it. She requested to Chris to just skip the drama, because she knew it was her. There were hugs and many sorry's and goodbye's from some of the contestants, and one final, aggressive goodbye to another. One last confessional of hers aired as she left. It said, "I saw this coming. I guess it means something that Nalyd's alliance decided to keep me until the end." In It's Elementary, it is revealed that Rachel had returned to the game, making the final eight, a final nine. Chris revealed that the teams were to be merged, and she said in the confessional that she was glad, and that they were holding her back. She was chosen to be the murder, and one by one her victims fell, the final one being herself, in order to throw off the final three. She also left behind evidence to throw them off, including applesauce, to hint at Frank, a gray hoodie to hint at Nalyd, and a necklace with a Star of David on the end, to hint at Nalyd, also, although this was a hint at her, as well. A majority of the evidence was required to hint at her, though, so she left behind a petition for a cleaner mess hall, a bottle of Windex, and sheet music for Don't Stop Believing. None of the final three were able to correctly guess that it was her, so she received invincibility. In the biggest blindside so far, Roman was eliminated, do to some trickery from Nalyd, although it was promised to Rachel from Bridgette that James was going home, and that the alliance would vote for him. After the elimination, she tried to talk Princessa out of breaking up with Nalyd, and tried to console her after she didn't listen to him. She complained in the confessional that her sweater would be stained forever because of Princessa's mascara running onto it. In Aliens are Weird, Rachel didn't hide in the challenge, and was one of the first two shot, along with Bridgette. At the campfire ceremony, Rachel was safe. In Surf's Up, Rachel gave up trying to tell everyone about cleaning up the mess hall, realizing they don't care. Rachel formed an alliance with Princessa to vote out Nalyd's alliance. She planned to recruit LeShawna and Frank, but didn't have time before the challenge started. Rachel went last in the surfing contest because she wanted to be "freshest" in the judges' minds (even though the challenge was based on time). Chris called Rachel annoying, but she said she was just "unafraid" to state her opinion. Rachel did well in the surfing challenge until Chris launched his son at her, knocking her off. Rachel voted for James, but was voted off. She hugged LeShawna, Princessa, and James before leaving. In And the Winner Is..., Rachel asked why James and Nalyd voted her off each time they were involved. She supported James and voted for him due to her dislike of Nalyd. Audition Tape Rachel is sitting on her bed. Her bedroom is painted pink. She turns to the camera and says, "Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and it would be an honor to compete in the IRC camps. I'm totally prepared for whatever you think of doing. I'm known all around my high school for my singing. I'm the star in my school's glee club, for obvious reasons. I am the most talented. I get along with everyone I meet, which will help me out there. And another reason that I should get out there; I am going to win. I know I can, and I don't think that there is anyone out there that will come close to competing with me. So, I'll see you all out there." The camera cuts to static. Trivia *Rachel was drawn on MS Paint by her creator. *Rachel is based off of Rachel Berry from the FOX hit show, Glee. **Rachel is her creator's favorite character on the show. *She knows six types of martial arts. *She is Jewish, as revealed in A Christmas Miracle. **On Glee, Rachel is Jewish as well. *In I Hate High School, Rachel says, "Don't stop believing!" This is reference to Glee. **In It's Elementary, she references Glee, again, as one of pieces of evidence left behind to hint at her is sheet music to Don't Stop Believing. *Rachel is only character to return in IRC Camps history, as of Episode Nine. *Rachel is the first character to win individual invincibility IRC Camps history. *Rachel is tied for the most votes received in the first season of IRC Camps(with Ethan) at 9 votes. Category:Killer Actors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers